Failures with Sins
by Kagamine Kyo
Summary: As directed by Ginta, Alviss travels towards Lestava Castle where Phantom is located. Having the intent to kill him with the key that team MAR had acquired. However, things don't always go to plan, Phantom sees through Alviss, Sins catch up to them and treachery can be resolved with death! What new adventure does MAR haven hold for us? Find out now! [Warning: Hints of boy x boy]


**Many thanks to Octo-Shina for helping me to write this and also for getting me into the fandom ~ Check out her fanfic for a Nanashi x Alviss ;)  
Warning this story does contain some boy x boy references and hints to gay stuffz, also technically phantom is a pedophile coz the age difference O.O but it's safe i promise... I think? **

Gintas finger pointed towards Alviss. His blue eyes locking with Alviss' the quiet, mysterious boy nodded knowing all too well what Ginta had in store for him. After losing to phantom in the war games all they could do now was kill him and hope that something good would come from it.  
"Why him!?" belled protested annoyingly. Ginta smiled warmly in her direction, he had to make her understand. If there was any other way to go about this he would have chosen to do so. However, there was also the fact that Alviss would have wanted revenge for everything that Phantom had done to him, his friends and his family. Gintas arms went behind his head as he explained.  
"Isn't it obvious?" he shrugged "Alviss is the only one here who would be able to get close enough to phantom out of us all." He paused for a moment before continuing "At least in a safer manner without anyone else getting killed in the process" Ginta knew what the others were thinking. If they could corner phantom they may have had a chance to take him on all together but that was way too risky after everything that had already happened. Everyone nodded in understanding while belle's eyes were fixed onto Ginta. Ginta reached into his pocket and revealed the key to Alviss "Here" he offered up the key to Alviss. This was the only weapon in MAR haven that could kill phantom, and Alviss' only hope of salvation. Alviss stayed silent, nodding as he took the key from Ginta. He didn't have much time left. Because of phantom he was slowly turning into a zombie, soon the tattoo would cover his entire body and it would be too late. Alviss turned towards belle  
"You should stay here with Ginta and the others, it's too dangerous for you to come with me." His voice was low and soft. Belle was about to yell and protest but as she looked into Alviss' eyes she knew that this was something that he had to do. He had told her from the beginning that one day they would have to split up, today must have been that day. She just hoped that this key could somehow help Alviss and bring her friend back safely. Ginta smiled and hit Alviss playfully on the back  
"Here's what we're going to do…"

Ginta had explained to Alviss that he should leave when the others weren't paying attention. He said something about belle getting upset and everyone begging his to stay. So as night began to fall on MAR haven he snuck away from his group without even a word to Ginta himself. He went over the plan a thousand times in his head as he walked it sounded stupid (and it was) but it was the only option that he had left. He had hidden the key in a safe place where he was sure phantom would never find it. He had little time left so if he died during his efforts it didn't matter to him, anything was better than becoming what he wished to destroy. He couldn't let the sights and sounds of civilians around him distract him from his goal. Ginta was going to deal with helping the people. All he needed to do was get rid of phantom.

Regarded as the strongest knight among the chess pieces, Phantom was preforming his daily duties. Which were sitting on a chair and ordering everyone around. He had lost Peta in the war games, but had defeated Ginta. Not all hope was lost. He had to vent his anger on the land that he now controlled. The corpse stood up and strolled towards the balcony of the throne room, leaning against the railing and looking out at the view. Fire, screams and devastation. It was all too good, yet all too boring. As time passed Alviss soon arrived at the large doors oh phantoms newly claimed castle. The guards at the door immediately brought out their low class weapons. They weren't anything special, but they were enough to keep weak uninteresting humans out of the way. Alviss' eyes were fixed on the low level guards. He gave a small hefty sigh as he flashed a few of his own ARMs in their direction.  
"I'm here to see phantom" he informed them with a low strict tone. One of the guards edged closer to him until the other raised his hand as a signal to stop.  
"We can let Phantom deal with this, he enjoys watching ARM users die." There was a small smirk hidden under the mask of the pawn that had spoken which caused the mask to shift. Alviss' glare remained fixed on the guard who had been ready to attack contemplating the idea of killing him where he was standing. He decided against the idea when he remembered the plan that Ginta had in place. The doors opened and Alviss walked behind the two guards "Gee." He spoke in a childish tone "Is phantom really as strong as everyone says he is?" He already knew the answer, but this was all part of Gintas stupid plan. Neither guard responded to his question, they weren't inclined to. They continued to lead him through the castle towards where Phantom stayed. The tall white haired corpse still remained on the balcony. Peta was his one and only friend, the only person that he had felt comfortable with and the only person that he could ever trust, Peta had brought out the other side of phantom. One that no one else had ever seen. And now he was gone. Phantom wanted to have that relationship with someone once again. He didn't think that Rolan would be suited, as he considers himself as a guardian like figure to the other. Phantom continued to brood quietly until a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.  
"Phantom. We have a boy here who wants to see you." Hearing the voice of the guard immediately caused Phantom to become irritated. They had interrupted his brooding time. They would pay. As he went towards the door he sighed in a slight irritated tone.  
"This better be worth my time, or you know what will happen." He said opening the doors. As soon as he saw who was standing behind the guards a wide grin spread across his face. Alviss' bright blue eyes locked onto Phantoms dead violet ones.  
"Your guards are extremely rude to someone who is willing to join you" The young male wanted to get straight to the point he wasn't up for any idle chit chat. Phantom opened the door wider for Alviss to enter, the two guards used this as Phantoms hint to evacuate the area.  
"My, my, what have we here? After losing to us in the war games, you come crawling to join straight away?" he raised his brow as the door shut "What makes you think that we want you now?"  
"Don't get too cocky" Alviss responded while looking around the large throne room, picking up a small object on the table "We both know that it's not long till I become a zombie, So I thought why not come and get to know you all a little beforehand. But if you don't want me I could always leave" He placed the object back on the table and turned towards Phantom "Or you could kill me and free me from this curse" A small amused laugh escaped Phantoms throat as he sat on his throne.  
"How interesting. You really are entertaining." He smiled with the always deceiving look, you couldn't tell if it was real or fake. "But how would I know if you're loyal?" he asked resting his head on his hand. Alviss knew that this would be a problem, Thankfully Ginta already had a plan in mind for this.  
"I guess that's all up to you" He held up what looked to be like the wings from a fairy as well as a notebook that was scribbled with Alviss' writing showing all of team MARs movements up to the end of the war game up until the next three days. The Zombies eyes examined what was before him before smiling slightly.  
"Oh? I do see how hard you're trying to make me believe, but I'm not that simple" Alviss clenched his teeth as Phantom spoke. Had he been figured out so soon? "Come." Phantom ordered the navy haired boy, motioning for him to come closer to where the zombie was seated. Alviss cautiously walked over to the lifeless male, he wasn't so stupid himself. He knew from the moment that he had set foot into this castle that it was going to be dangerous. He knew how strong Phantom was and it was clear that in the current situation that he was in he would never be able to overpower Phantom. He needed to play his cards right in order to gain an advantage. Phantom watched the young boy he wanted to see how far Alviss would play this little game of his.

He looked over the boy's body before opening his mouth to say one thing that would make any man lose their pride almost instantly.  
"Strip."  
"Strip?" Alviss repeated in a confused manner. He couldn't understand what had compelled Phantom to say that "What does this have to do with the chess pieces?" He continued to think of the answer on his own. Was this perhaps Phantoms way of testing how far that he was willing to go to listen to his orders? He had told the zombie that he would be willing to die. The real answer however was that Phantom had wanted to see how far that the zombie tattoo had progressed, and how much longer he would have to wait. He was going to use Alviss perfectly. He was going to use the boy to replace Peta.  
"You heard correctly. This is for my own personal gain, if you join the chess pieces then you obey me. My orders are absolute." He explained with the fake smile spread across his face. Alviss' expression changed almost instantly. Phantom was more sick and twisted than he had previously thought. He clenched his teeth together as his hand began to unzip his shirt revealing his bare chest. He was seriously going to murder Ginta after this. He proceeded to slip his jacket off his shoulders throwing it towards the floor.

Phantoms eyes ignored Alviss' body completely, instead he looked only at the tattoo. It was beginning to reach the top of his neck. This would be the perfect time. He let a small laugh escape his throat as he turned his head away. "How courageous, throwing away all your pride like that. You really are something Alviss~" Alviss didn't respond to the zombies teasing. He had been seen shirtless by countless people before. Before Alviss could relax Phantoms voice broke through the air quickly "Now the pants." He had said it with such a neutral expression. Phantoms head rested on his hand, unmoved and unchanged. ' _How far would Alviss be willing to go?'_ He asked himself. This certainly would be amusing. Alviss' eyes widened quickly. What was going through this guy's head? He looked down to hide his minor reaction as he moved his hands towards pants. He had to accomplish his mission. Nothing good could come of Phantom staying alive. He pulled them down hesitantly now standing in his navy blue boxer shorts. Phantom laughed yet again which caused Alviss to get really mad, the blue haired boy clenched his fist tightly trying to remain composed. Phantom didn't look below the boy's torso, he was too busy examining the boy's expressions and reactions to his 'orders'. "Now the rest." In all honesty he was joking and didn't want Alviss to do this, he just liked to see the people around him become nervous and crack under pressure.

Alviss could already hear Belles protesting voice running through his head. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this but he had already come so far. He showed no fear as he pulled down the last of the thin material covering his body. Phantom once again did not look at Alviss' exposed body, Phantom continued to stare for a moment longer before laughing almost hysterically. "I can't believe you actually did that. Put your clothes back on" he turned his head away taking in a deep breath to stop the laughter. Alviss' gritted his teeth together tighter as he put his clothes back on. He was angry and embarrassed but he couldn't risk blowing his cover now.  
"You're the one that said that your orders were absolute." He reminded Phantom with a blunt expressionless tone.  
"Mhh." Phantom looked back once Alviss was fully clothed and motioned for Alviss' to sit in between his legs. He would make this boy his replacement. He wouldn't be lonely in the eternity to come. Alviss done as he was told, he felt as though he had already become one of Phantoms children of immortality. Alviss' body remained still, his breathing was slow and steady. He reminded himself that the time to rid the world of the dead corpse would come soon.

Phantom put an arm around the young boy's waist, using the other to play with his hair. He was skilled at making this feel calming. He had long, slender fingers that could make people melt before him. He continued to play with his hair silently. Alviss' didn't protest to the action once. He would never admit it out loud but it felt nice, like a mother (or in this case a brother? Or other family member) trying to calm you or make you feel better about all the bad things that have happened.

Phantom hummed in a mother-like tone that sounded as though it could draw anyone into sleep. Phantom was cold skinned, not at all warm and comforting. However, he loved the feel of a human's warmth. As soon as he could tell that Alviss was growing tired, he stopped causing Alviss to look up into the others eyes. Phantom helped Alviss up and lead him towards the door. "You must be tired from your long voyage here. Why don't you go and get some sleep. Enjoy it while you can." He said running his fingers over Alviss' zombie tattoo before pointing to a room down the hall and leaving Alviss where he was.

Alviss watched as Phantom left. The touch on his tattoo felt as though it was burned onto his skim. He reminded himself that he would soon be able to get rid of the curse before walking down to the room that Phantom had pointed out to him. The room was Peta's old room, it had been cleaned out recently. Not that Alviss would be able to tell, but Phantom knew. He knew all too well. Alviss walked around the large room for a moment getting himself familiar with the new surroundings. The room was spotless, which surprised him for a group with such a low reputation throughout MAR haven. Alviss' eyes grew heavy. He lay down on the clean bed and rested his head on the pillow slowly drifting off to sleep. Life with the chess pieces was going to be extremely different in comparison to his old team.

 **Let me know if you enjoyed!  
** **If you have any tips or have any ideas on how I can improve the story please let me know :)  
** **(Also I'm new to MAR so if you need to correct spelling of places/names or if anything to do with the story is incorrect then please let me know)**


End file.
